Thobari Durandal Kumohira
Is played by Polly. He's been described as a "puny weak boy who does one thing right in a lifetime of wrong." You might think that's pushing it, but it isn't far from the truth. He gets points for trying, though. (Now if Yukimi weren't trying to make him miserable, he might actually get somewhere.) Don't think for a second that he's weak, though. He may be a nice guy and a derp at life, but put someone in danger; give him someone to protect and he is severe. Only he won't kill anyone. :| so much for that. Personality Thobari is above all else, kind, caring and loyal. He believes in the goodness in others and always tries to view things in a positive light. He lives with the belief that all life holds value, and that there's never a good reason to kill someone. In the darkest of situations, he can always find a glimmer of light. It's this almost naïve optimism that drives a lot of people crazy and make them think that he's a little immature for his age. This bright and kind disposition of his is an important part of Thobari's strong sense of loyalty and his desire to protect those around him. To him, if all life is valuable, then his friends are truly precious. No length is too great, and no obstacle too large to get in the way of him protecting others. Literally, he is willing to completely disappear for months and abandon the people around him if he feels it will keep them safe in the long run. Thobari is the type to selflessly hurtle himself at whatever comes his way, so long as it protects those who need protecting. To this end, he can be a bit irresponsible when it comes to his own health, since he prioritizes his ideals over anything else. Despite all appearances, Thobari can also be extremely secretive. Though he justifies it with the fact that it's usually for the greater good and that he is essentially "protecting" those whom the information might harm. He is a firm follower of the idea that a painful truth is one that's better off not known. He likes to believe that he could kill to guard his secrets or to protect the people around him, but whether or not he can follow through with his claims remains to be seen. He looks down on people who do kill, although he realizes it is sometimes necessary. Regardless, he is still shaken by the idea of taking a life and may blame himself if someone dies around him simply because "he could have done more to avoid it". Background Thobari Durandal Kumohira (雲平・デュランダル・帷) was born in Japan to an Irish medi-witch and a Japanese accountant. However, the two died in an accident when Thobari was still very young, and as his only living relative, his grandfather (his mother's father) came to his aid. The old man was... eccentric, to say the least. Although he'd lived in Japan for a while, he was enamored with his home back in Scotland and decided to take Thobari back home with him. Unfortunately, starting after the accident, Thobari became deathly afraid of transportation. Floo, portkeys, brooms, trains and vehicles of all magic (and especially non-magic) sorts completely paralyze him. It got to the point where, despite having been in a choir of some renown in Japan, he became tone deaf after his flight to the UK. (His grandfather insisted they go by broom to see the sights. Or maybe he was just a sadist.) Still, life in Scotland was good Thobari and his grandfather lived in a small, presentable part of town and were friends especially with their neighbors, the Rokujou's, who took a shining to Thobari's Japanese roots. Under theirs and his grandfather's guidance, Thobari began his study of magic early, so it was no surprise when he got his letter into Hogwarts. (He's been having nightmares about the Hogwarts Express ever since.) In his second year, the neighbors had a son named Miharu. Thobari, who had just about become the Rokujou's surrogate son at this point, found himself taking care of the kid whenever he had time. Despite being busy with school, Thobari spent most of his summers babysitting in between studies; it was almost like having a little brother. For four years, Thobari had the largest family he'd ever known. Unfortunateley, his happiness was short lived. While home for the summer after his sixth year at Hogwarts, Miharu's parents were attacked by dark wizards. In an attempt to save them, Thobari's grandfather became involved as well. The reasons for the attack went over Thobari's head (or so he says), but he was told to take Miharu and run, leaving his only family to die. Escaping unharmed proved impossible, but through a series of snap decisions, both Miharu and Thobari were able to escape; even if they were the only ones who survived the night. Before being killed, Miharu's mother cast a powerful spell to make it so that the attack and that night was erased from the world. All the ruckus that had been transpired the night before did not so much as get mentioned in the papers the next day. Everyone in the neighborhood reacted as though nothing had happened. Suddenly, no one could remember where the couple who lived in the house next door to the Durandal's went. No one, save Thobari, who found himself in the care of a child who was orphaned and alone, not unlike himself. At sixteen and still attending Hogwarts, Thobari had no choice but to give Miharu away to his relatives and continue his last year in school. Fueled with determination, he swore he would never allow the people close to him to be taken by the dark arts ever again. Although he showed an interest in becoming an Auror, it was too late by that time, as Thobari has only ever shown serious talent in the removal of spells and charms. After graduating with decent marks, Thobari spent the next nine years working for the Ministry, all the while doing what he could to research ways to prevent another attack like the one ten years ago. He initially found a spot in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, but made a few naïve mistakes early on and was transferred to the Department of Magical Transportation. There, Thobari turned out to be a bit strict in determining what brooms were "safe" or not, so he bounced between sub departments often. After years of encountering dangerously charmed modes of transportation, they had him training the newer recruits, and although he enjoyed teaching, he was miserable. He had made friends who sympathized with his eccentric fears, many of which suggested he apply for a job in Hogwarts. Although he was reluctant at first, when he learned that Miharu was attending, he couldn't shy away. Even if it meant boarding the Hogwarts Express one more time... Relationships Thobari becomes emotionally attached to people quite easily, so chances are, if he has met you and you didn't insult him, he remembers you and holds you to some regard. Miharu Thobari's goal in life is to protect Miharu. He won't say why, but to him, Miharu's safety is the most important thing in this earth. Yukimi Yukimi did some truly unspeakable things to Thobari in high school. Despite this, the constant attention Thobari received from him lead to a sort of tortured friendship (at least that's how Thobari sees it.) It's the kind of thing where Thobari would be surprised on days where Yukimi wouldn't humiliate him somehow. Basically, Thobari sees himself as Yukimi's adopted little brother. He realizes that Yukimi did all those things because he was a horrible kid, but he honestly wants what's best for him in the end, and it did serve to toughen him up quite a bit. He also appreciates the fact that Yukimi was one of the few people who didn't treat him differently after his grandfather died. Maron Thobari had a crush on Maron when they were in high school, but he was too busy running for his life and being thrown down stairs to ever act on it at first. They dated for a while in his final year, but Thobari had a lot on his mind and decided not to pursue the relationship post-Hogwarts. Currently she's married to Yukimi, is strictly off-limits. They're best friends. Even if talking to her kind of makes Thobari feel like a girl sometimes. Guys talk about their feelings too, okay?? Kallen Although she's Yukimi's TA, Thobari sympathizes with her a lot because they both arrived around the same time. They seem to get along well, and Thobari enjoys helping her out (no ulterior motives there, no way). The managed to 'almost-date' for a while, but are currently in a bit of a rough patch. Castiel Castiel kinda intimidated Thobari. A lot. Especially when Thobari studied in Hogwarts. Now it's more like he catches him around and considers him a semi-friendly ear. Being the worrywart he is, Thobari somehow finds it in his heart to worry over a ghost. An anti-social, stand-offish ghost. Yeah... Well, at least he seems to listen to him sometimes. Spencer Spencer and Thobari were best friends during their time in Hogwarts. Since they were both a little reclusive, they met in the library and became fast friends. Now that Spencer is back in England and teaching in Hogwarts, Thobari is glad to have yet another friend in the workplace. Someone else he can worry and care about, yay! Trivia *Often called "Tobi," mostly by Yukimi and, (unfortunately,) Maron. It's a name he pretty much despises, but has come to accept begrudgingly. *He's also deathly afraid of transportation; he makes no move to hide this. Because of that, the only method that he trusts for long-distance transportation is ''apparating. ''(He pops in between long distances whenever necessary.) *The Hogwarts Express terrifies him to no end. Riding it each year was a nightmare for him, and if he can help it, he'd rather apparate to Hogsmeade and walk to the castle before taking the train. *While attending Hogwarts, he once ran from his home in Scotland to King's Cross Station. It was originally a ploy by his grandfather to force Thobari to take a train. Needless to say, it failed. *If Hogwarts had a track team, he would have been their #1 distance runner. *Thobari is a good cook and loves gardening. He also has a penchant for older women. Category:Taken Characters Category:Nabari no Ou Category:Professors